


Rainbow

by blackholespace



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Psychology, Romantic Comedy, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholespace/pseuds/blackholespace
Summary: Доминик устраивается работать в центр социальной и психологической поддержки, и в первый же день работы умудряется влюбиться в своего босса.





	Rainbow

Доминик Ховард даже и не подозревал, что его заявку рассмотрят так быстро, а тем более позвонят в такое время. Он полулежа заполнял через ноутбук заявку, в которой было достаточно много личных вопросов, навроде: места жительства, наличии семьи и детей, принадлежность к альфам, бетам или омегам, судимости и прочих аспектов. Впрочем он не мог их в этом винить, все-таки в центре должны работать люди которым можно доверять, отбросов в обществе и без того хватает. И вот, расслабившись он принялся смотреть какой-то сериал о детективах на своем ноутбуке, но примерно через полчаса после отправления резюме зазвонил его сотовый. Он тут же по привычке ответил на звонок, хотя может и не стоило этого делать:  
— Доминик Ховард?  
— Да, это я. — Ховард сразу приметил приятный, бодрый голос и некую доброжелательность с первых секунд разговора. По крайней мере он не уловил надоедливый «тон робота».  
— Я рада сообщить вам, что ваше резюме было рассмотрено нашим главным администратором и спешу вас поздравить с тем, что вы абсолютно нам подходите! — Было ощущение будто бы это не его взяли на работу, а девушку, что обрадовала его новостью. — Поэтому мы ожидаем вас сегодня увидеть. — C легкой беззаботностью сказала она.  
— Сегодня?!

Впрочем учитывая его профессию, а Доминик был врачом, в этом не было ничего удивительного. Особенно в центре соц поддержки, в который приходили как со случаем избиения омег, так и с более плачевными состояниями — включая изнасилования.  
И вот приняв быстрый душ, приведя в подарок светлые пряди и собравшись примерно за полчаса (на поесть времени не хватило) он побежал в сторону метро. Но потерпел фиаско. Вы могли подумать, что сейчас утро — не тут то было. Сейчас около одиннадцати часов ночи и разумеется метро уже было закрыто. Поэтому он потратил еще немного времени на заказ такси и дорогу до центра.

Наконец добравшись до центра он в последний раз проверил все важные документы в папке и уже готов был зайти, как услышал чьи-то крики с другой стороны здания. Он тут же поспешил узнать в чем было дело, Ховард никогда не был из тех, кто оставался бы в стороне. Особенно учитывая время на часах — пик преступности и безнаказанности. Он тут же учуял приторно сладкий запах омеги, который был зажат кем-то, чей запах он определить не смог. Как? Как такое может быть? Совершенно никакого запаха от второго типа. Вообще! Этого не может быть… Он был врачом и знал наверняка. Лицо второго типа он не видел, приметил лишь черные волосы и довольно небольшое телосложение. Значит при случае разобраться не составит проблем. Тут он расслышал их голоса:  
— Черт возьми, какого хрена ты напялил?! Нельзя было одеться еще более блядски?! Мы же все обговорили! — Кричал тот самый тип прижавший хилого омегу.  
— Прости, прости, прости, но у меня больше ничего не было!  
— Блять, Марк, катись отсюда или иди к Келли, пока я тебе не вмазал!

И тут я решил вмешаться:  
— Мне кажется вам стоит оставить его в покое. — Ховард схватил парня за плечо, чтобы обратить на себя внимание. Тот тут же обернулся и Ховарда будто бы холодом обдало, почему-то он не мог оторвать свой взгляд от этих пронзительных сине-голубых глаз в которых правда горела адским пламенем нарастающая злость.  
— А ты блять еще кто? — Было достаточно темно, поэтому Доминик не мог толком его рассмотреть, на случай если придется опознавать этого придурка в полиции. Он лишь поймал этот злобный взгляд синих глаз полного негодования.  
— Вам лучше отойти от этого человека или мне придется вмешаться. — Признаться честно Доминик был в недоумении. Голубоглазый не обладал вообще никакими запахами, он лишь ощущал рядом сладко пахнущего омегу, который прижался к стене.  
— Ты уже вмешался идиот. — Его красноречивые ответы выводили из себя. Парень отбросил руку Доминика со своего плеча, хватая худого омегу, который почему-то не сопротивлялся. Впрочем, может быть я просто не чуял его запаха, а этот самый омега поддавался его напору, наиболее логическое объяснение в данной ситуации. — Пошли, для начала снимешь с себя все это дерьмо. — (какого черта?!) Не вытерпев такого поведения, Ховард выхватил омегу из его крепкого захвата.  
— Он никуда с тобой не пойдет. — Я пытался защитить хрупкого парня, но тот лишь слегка оттолкнул Ховарда и вновь пошел в сторону этого засранца, который судя по состоянию напуганного омеги жутко закипал.  
— Сэр, все нормально, он… — Начал было оправдывать нелепую ситуацию омега, но тут вмешался этот парень:  
— Меня заебали такие альфы как ты от которых одни проблемы! Съебись по хорошему или я доставлю тебе множество проблем. — Не смотря на свой довольно хрупкий вид, Ховард нутром чувствовал что этот парень спокойно бы кинулся в толпу альф не моргнув и глазом. Может потому он и не чувствовал его запах. Он определенно не мог быть омегой.  
— Я даю вам последний шанс уйти. — Ховард снова закрыл собой стоящего рядом омегу.  
— Блять… снова… — Как-то устало и с раздражением проговорил парень злобно озирающий взглядом омегу. — Марк я тебя ненавижу — так и знай. — После этих слов он кинулся на Доминика, чего Ховард определенно не ждал. Чего он там говорил о хрупком теле?  
Пока они дрались и перекатывались, в крупе отборного мата, Марк успел вбежать в центр чтобы позвать на помощь.  
— Блять, в нашем городе хватает шлюх, не мог найти себе одну? — Кричал этот тип прилично ударив меня по скуле.  
— О чем ты мать твою говоришь, это ты пристал к нему! — Доминик хотел пнуть его по ноге, но парень был слишком быстрый успев среагировать на атаку.  
— Да я работаю в этом ср… — Черноволосый не успел договорить, Ховард вновь набросился на него. И вот, когда драка начала дорастать до точки кипения, Доминик достаточно сильно ударил парня по лицу, отчего тот отпрянул и ударившись о стену потерял сознание, по его лицу покатилась струйка крови. (Блять).  
Из центра выбежал Марк и еще два человека. Тут самого Ховарда подхватил другой крупный мужчина, отдающий сильным запахом альфы и не удивительно — учитывая его размеры:  
— Какого хрена ты творишь парень?! — Пока он удерживал Доминика в мертвом захвате, девушка подбежала к лежащему без сознания на земле парню. — Келли, что с Мэттом? — Черт возьми и что происходит, разве не этого отключившегося психа должны скрутить?!  
— Мэтт! Мэттью! Очнись, что с тобой?! — Но парень все также лежал на ее руках без сознания.  
— Тебя ждут крупные проблемы парень. — Говорил некто за его спиной, но тут вдруг вмешался худенький омега:  
— Господи, да успокойтесь все наконец-то! Это все — одно сплошное крупное недоразумение! — Он встал перед ними, судорожно размахивая руками.  
— Ну что-ж, сейчас мы и узнаем. — Крупный мужчина все так же не отпуская, потащил Доминика в центр.

Ну и ночка, а о работе он уже и не думал, после такого его точно не возьмет ни одна контора.

— Примерно так все и было… — Марк уставился на всех щенячьим взглядом, попивая свой стакан с ромашковым чаем, который любезно приготовила Келли. Ховард чувствовал себя идиотом, а Келли с Крисом лишь посмеивались над нашим врачом.  
— Ну что-ж, — Крис, который был начальником охраны и державший Ховарда в наручниках наконец встал — думаю ты заслуживаешь свободы. Он тут же освободил Ховарда из-под стражи. — И извини, сам понимаешь, вокруг нашего центра ублюдки сплошь и рядом.  
— И я надеюсь, что это останется между нами, ибо на самом деле я должен был прийти в центр на свою смену, так как не так давно мне позвонили и сообщили что я был принят.  
— Черт, так ты Доминик Ховард?! — Вскрикнула Келли. — На самом деле это многое меняет, ведь мы уже давно в поисках хорошего врача и думаю даже то что ты вырубил нашего босса, не отменит того факта, что нам нужен врач.  
— Эмм… босса? — Ховард действительно не сразу осознал.  
— Эмн, мда… Ты ведь не знал… Тот парень… которого ты… — вырубил… в общем это главный администратор нашего центра и в заключении наш босс, на котором и держится весь наш центр.  
— Этот худой сосунок которого я вырубил?! Я избил вашего босса?! — (Мать твою).  
— Вот именно, идиота кусок — босса! — Тут все обернулись на стоящего в дверях Беллами, который облокотился о косяк, дабы унять головокружение. И теперь при свете ламп, Доминик мог заметить, что помял лицо не какого-то оборванца, а нереально симпатичного парня, который впридачу оказался его боссом (этот худой напоминающий живое воплощение всех омег — и боссом крупного центра!). — Келли права, ты останешься на своем новом рабочем месте только потому что нам нужен врач, — в его голосе слышались приказные нотки, — а так, — тут он резко сорвал с головы бинты с большим пластырем, от чего кровь вновь покатилась свежей струйкой с еще не зажившей раны прямо по его лицу, делая его вид еще более устрашающим — тебе лучше не попадаться мне на глаза — Ховард. — После брошенных словно яд слов, его новый босс с силой захлопнул дверь, отчего затряслась висевшая лампа и стоящий рядом шкаф.  
— Стойте! — Доминик было резко поднялся за своим боссом, но вдруг его за руку схватила Келли.  
— Право Доминик — не стоит. Беллами лучше не трогать когда он зол.  
— Раз уж я здесь работаю, то я должен выполнять ее в полной мере! — Доминик выбежал, чтобы успеть поймать Беллами, но этого и не потребовалось, тот даже не дошел до своего кабинета, лениво разлегшись на диванчике в коридоре, прикрыв лицо рукой. Да, этого Ховард не ожидал.

Доминик медленно подошел к Беллами, успевая полностью просканировать его внешний вид. И если не считать грязной одежды и опасных порезов из-за драки, он был одет вполне прилично, с определенным вкусом так сказать. И все же довольно нетипичные вещи для омеги. Сплошь черный образ как на похороны. Черные скинни, обтягивающие стройные ноги, такого же цвета пиджак и серый пуловер, который чуть приподнялся и открыл взору Доминика нежную кожу молочного цвета. После, присев, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне глаз c лежащим боссом. (Черт и сколько ему лет?)  
— Мистер… Беллами. Я очень извиняюсь, но должен проверить вас. — Доминик уставился на Беллами и не мог оторвать своего взгляда. Ему было жутко интересно какой он человек. Одно он знал точно — драться он умеет. Его скулу до сих пор саднило от удара. Во всяком случае они никогда не встречал таких людей — бесстрашных.  
— Ховард — катись. — Четко и без доли колебаний. Справедливо.  
— Я настаиваю. — Беллами все так же игнорировал любые признаки жизни за пределами диванчика.  
— Скройся как ежик в тумане. — Данное заявление заставило Доминика улыбнуться.  
— Мэттью… Прости меня… Я не хотел, я бы никогда… — Доминик не знал что мог сказать, слова были уже не важны.  
— Ничего, я все понял… — Мэттью присел на диване с мутным взглядом смотря на Доминика. Доминик вновь осматривал лицо Беллами, но с долей волнения — глаза будто стеклянные как у трупа. — Я понял, что ты даже и не мог подумать что я… — Тут Беллами вновь чуть не упал, но Доминик успел подхватить его за плечи. — В общем и ты извини. Встал не с той ноги сегодня, вернее всю жизнь встаю - ты ни в чем не виноват, особенно учитывая твои порывы защитить Марка. — Мэттью привычным образом закатил глаза и усмехнулся и Доминику эта мелочь чертовски понравилась. — Вот думаю посл-е-е-е — ему определено понадобиться твоя помощь, ему придется одеть чертов костюм в суд. — Уже более тихо, скорее просто самому себе, сказал Беллами, заканчивая свой монолог c самим с собой.  
— Вам нужно прилечь.  
— О, мы снова на Вы… Доктор Ховард? — Доминик почувствовал неуместное чувство возбуждения от этих слов, но Беллами даже и не думал флиртовать, это скорее напоминало издевку. — Мне нужно домой. Отпусти меня, я пошел — чао-какао-шоколад Доктор Ховард. — И Беллами действительно оттолкнул Ховарда и медленно поплелся вон из центра к своей машине на стоянке. Доминик разумеется поспешил за ним чуть ли не бегом.  
— Даже не смей садиться в машину в своем состоянии! — Выкрикнул Доминик в спину Беллами игнорируя фамильярность.  
— О, теперь мы играем в полицейского? — Мэттью даже не обернулся. Игнорируя Доминика, спокойным шагом, но немного виляя, как если бы он был пьяный направляясь все дальше.  
— Я отвезу тебя домой.  
— Еще-е-е чего не хватало. — Вали, пока я к чертям тебя не уволил. — Беллами не кричал, да и вообще не повышал голос. Проговорил все так, как будто только эти слова всю жизнь и мог говорить. Спокойно и устало.

Разблокировав машину, Мэттью с силой открыл дверцу, отчего чуть было не свалился, но Доминик вновь тут как тут. Со стороны казалось будто они обнимаются, но на самом деле Мэттью от бессилия просто навалился на грудь Доминика. Ховард все так же не чувствовал запах Мэттью, лишь приятный запах шампуня.  
— Ты не отстанешь, да? — Неожиданно спокойным голосом спросил Мэттью.  
— Не отстану.  
— Ладно, но если еще раз до меня дотронешься — убью. — Что-то Доминику Ховарду подсказывало, что Мэттью совершенно не шутил, но он все равно не сдержал улыбку. Вот только он больше не сможет не думать о том, когда вновь сможет прикоснуться к нему, хотя бы из знака помощи. — А теперь пусти меня блондинка. Мэттью медленно обошел машину направляясь к переднему пассажирскому сиденью.  
— А где ключи?  
— Лови. — Благо у Доминика была хорошая реакция.  
— Может ляжешь на заднее сиденье?  
— Ты ведь не знаешь где я живу, — устало выдохнул Беллами, отчего Доминик даже пожалел, что потревожил его пока тот откидывался на спинку.  
— Достаточно было бы адреса.  
— Кто знает, может затащишь меня куда-нибудь в моем-то состоянии — побитого и теряющего все обладание. — Доминик бы обиделся, но Мэттью проговорил все с долей сарказма и иронии.  
— Не волнуйся, прямая доставка до двери. — Так же отшутился Доминик.

В машине они ехали молча, иногда Ховард поглядывал на всякий случай, но вскоре Беллами уснул. И вот наконец добравшись до назначенного адреса, Доминик удивился тому, что они жили всего в паре кварталов друг от друга (как это обычно и бывает да). Собственно он не знал что делать дальше, Мэттью будить не хотелось. Отдых сейчас самое необходимое при такой травме головы. Ну не на руках же его теперь нести, да? (Да?) Доминик уже было выбрался из машины и обошел машину чтобы вытащить Беллами, но у того будто бы было чутье - он тут же проснулся, когда с его стороны открылась дверь.  
\- Спасибо что отвез, дальше я сам. - Слишком быстро проговорил парень.  
\- Я все же провожу, я ведь обещал доставку до двери. - Доминик улыбнулся Беллами, но тот посмотрел таким взглядом, будто бы Ховард его обматерил.  
\- Как хочешь. 

На самом деле несмотря на то что Беллами говорил его не трогать, Ховард все же придерживал того за плечи. Держать Мэттью за пояс он бы не осмелился - еще втащит ему. Наконец добравшись до необходимой двери, Беллами принялся шарить по карманам в поисках ключей, но тут резко остановился ударившись о входную дверь своим лбом, отчего Ховард жутко напугался.  
\- Блять, я долбаеб. Я забыл свои ключи в своем кабинете. Аргхх. Господи, да что-ж за день то такой. - Он проговорил это так грустно, что Доминик чуть было не обнял его.  
\- Знаешь... - Сейчас Ховард рисковал своей работой и задницей вместе взятой. - Моя квартира в паре кварталов отсюда и ты мог бы переночевать у меня, заодно и присмотрю за твоим состоянием, все таки я врач по специальности. - После своего предложения выговоренном на одном дыхании Доминик замер так, как если бы не хотел спугнуть зверька. Мэттью мутным взглядом уставился на Ховарда будто бы о чем-то задумываясь.  
\- Ладно, надеюсь на утро мой труп не найдут в твоей ванне. - Сердце Доминика готово было выпрыгнуть из груди и теперь он вспоминал все ли у него убрано для будущего гостя, к счастью он никогда не считал себя мусорщиком и всегда держал свой укромный уголок в чистоте. - И не надейся на бонусы от начальства за это. - Ему послышалось или Мэттью только что флиртовал с ним? - Расслабься, я просто издеваюсь. - Ан нет, все нормально, значит сотрясение не такое уж сильное.  
\- Ну что-ж, тогда в путь? - Доминик пытался не выдать своей радости, но ничего не мог с собой поделать глупо улыбаясь.  
\- Да, пошли. - Немного погодя, Мэттью уставился на Ховарда, - только убери эту маньячку улыбочку, напоминаешь гребаного психа. Беллами пошел по коридору обратно уже без помощи Доминика.


End file.
